powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Physiology
The power to use the abilities and attributes of a dragon. A sub-power of Reptilian Physiology and Mythical Bestiary. Also Called * Draconic Mimicry * Ryū Mimicry * Wyvern Mimicry * Dragonoid Physiology * Vritra Mimicry * Dragon Mimicry * Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail) ** Dragon Force Capability The user has the abilities and attributes of either a Western or Eastern Dragon or even both. Applications * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Vision * Dermal Armor * Invulnerability * Flight * Wing Manifestation * Fire Breathing * Elemental Breath * Enhanced Bite * Claw Retraction * Prehensile Tail * Blade Retraction able to produce a small blade from their tails, mature users can grow more than one edge. * Poison Generation in folklore a dragons tail is tipped with lethal venom * Hypnosis via direct eye contact, dragons can direct it to induce heavy Fear or Paralysis in foes * Some may have Thermal Resistance * Can absorb the abilities of other people with powers if they are dead. * May develop Elemental Devouring * May lead to Elemental Energy Manipulation * some could possess Multi-Power * Shapeshifting users possess the potential to become ace changers. Stemming to Elasticity, Malleable Anatomy, Camouflage changing scale color to match surroundings, Size Manipulation and possibly Enhanced Regeneration * some can project Life Energy to create Chi Duplicates * Omnilingualism, the exception being Sign language * May be able to sense other dragons * Dragon Shout * Life-Force Constructs controlling their personal energy to manifest tangible crafts of ones mind. * Prehensile Tongue able to elongate their tongues at bullet like speed. * Acid Generation some tales regal about how a dragons saliva is laden with corrosive aspects. * Magic Immunity dragons are known to be impervious to magical assaults and afflictions. Universal differences In some universes, there are a variety of dragons with different abilities; in Dungeons and Dragons, for example, dragons are arranged by type and corresponding element (Red dragons are fire-breathers, Bronze dragons use electricity). Limitations *Takes time to control if the user is a beginner *Size could be an issue *In some, dealing with the issue of using energy to fly or use fire can be a problem since some who constantly breathe fire could have a problem with flying Known Dragon Types *'Warcraft:' These dragons are the guardians of Azeroth, they are divided into 5 different Dragonflights which protect a different Aspect of Azeroth. **'Red:' Life **'Blue:' Magic **'Green:' Dream **'Bronze:' Time **'Black:' Earth, after Corruption: Death *'Classic:' Has fire breath traditionally, but can develop ice breath; their powers don't depend on scale color. **The classic European dragon will most likely have wings and breathe fire. In European mythology, the dragon is often a thing to be feared, and depicted as a monster and an enemy to civilization. **The classic''' Eastern''' dragon will most likely be wingless and have divine power. In Eastern mythology and religion, the dragon is revered as a benevolent creature and sometimes a god. *'Dungeons & Dragons:' The powers and personality depend on scale colors. There are two main categories of dragon: chromatic (the Evil-aligned) and metallic (the Good-aligned). **'Black, Copper' and Green dragons breathe acid. Black and Copper dragons breathe a line of acid, whereas Green breathe a cone of acidic gas. **'Brass, Gold '''and '''Red' dragons breathe fire. A Red or Gold dragon's breath is a cone, whereas a Brass dragon's breath is a line. NOTE: Brass dragons can also breathe a cone of sleep. **'Silver' and White dragons breathe cold. Both dragons breath cones. NOTE: Silver dragons can also breathe a cone of paralyzing gas. **'Bronze' and Blue dragons breathe lightning. Both dragons breathe in lines. NOTE: Bronze dragons can also breathe a cone of ''repulsion. : The metallic dragons also have extra breath weapons with spell-like effects, breathed in cones. *Copper dragons breathe slow gas. *'Brass''' dragons breathe sleep gas. *'Silver' dragons breathe paralyzing gas. *'Bronze' dragons breathe repulsion gas. *'Gold' dragons breathe weakening gas. :: Apart from the standard dragons there are also nonstandard dragons such as the Prismatic, which breathes prismatic spray as per the spell, and the''' Force', which breathes a devastating cone of force. *'Spyro universe:' These dragons are much inspired by the classic European, with powers of flight and a breath weapon, but are limited to the mastery of a single element. In the original series of games, there were six breaths: Fire, Water, Bubble, Electricity, Ice and Wind. Other breaths added later include Fury, Earth, Poison, Shadow and Fear. **'Purple dragons''' are a special and rare breed of dragon. They have the ability to harness the power of multiple elements as opposed to a single one. *'Fairy Tail:' In this universe, there are dragons corresponding to each element, and each dragon is attuned to their element. *'American Dragon:' Within the universe, dragons are shape changers who can easily shift between human and dragon form to move between the mystic & human worlds. They have the traditional set of powers, but utilize their chi to make Thinking Duplicates of themselves and as an excess supply for Mysticism and spell casting. More experienced users can utilize their chi for making Life-Force Constructs such as energy claws. This section is a stub. Please finish this section. Known Users Gallery Jake Long.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) in his dragon form. 200px-Dragon_Man_001.jpg|Dragon Man (Marvel) Bloom 1.png|Bloom (Winx Club) PD.jpg|Patrick Donovan can generate the very flames that dragons breathe, which can take the form of an immense dragon of fire.|link=Magic haku2.jpg|Haku (Spirited Away) a spirit that is capable of transforming into a dragon. MightyMakuta.jpg|Makuta Miserix is described to enjoy shapeshifting into draconian forms Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reptilian Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Dragon-Based powers